


rA9

by Caelinox



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, i wrote this in a wimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelinox/pseuds/Caelinox
Summary: The human whose name is written in this note shall die.Connor picked the notebook up and begin to write.





	rA9

 

 

 

 

Humans. They were such unpredictable creatures, with no specific code or instruction manual that comes along with them to dictate how they would act. They were volatile, ready to act out of desperation in any moment, all in the name of self preservation. 

 

But then again, who was he to judge? Connor was just a lowly android, a slave of human's creation, to do the jobs they no longer wanted to do, to be in the first line of defense so that no human lives would be sacrificed. And all for no recognition.

 

After Markus's freedom rally- or as they prefer to call, the Day where androids were finally free, laws were being put in place to give androids equal rights. Or so they said.

 

It had already been one month after the Day yet the government continued to drag on the process, always giving Markus a petty excuse about having to go through rounds of approval before they can release the final version.

 

Outside the world of politics, tensions between human and androids on the streets were at all time high. With no official law to protect androids against abuse, all they could do was to lay low and avoid being spotted by humans.

 

Like animals hiding from predators.

 

And Connor knew he had to change things. 

 

It was for the good of the android species.

 

* * *

 

When Connor opened the door, he saw a foreign black object sitting at the foot of the door step, half buried by the white snow pouring all around him. 

 

Black against white. Like it was meant to capture his attention on purpose. 

 

Strange. He did not recall Hank ordering any parcels, not to his knowledge anyways.

 

" Hank!" Connor turned his head back and called out, the black thing still in his hands. But there was no response. He frowned. It was 1pm, but the man was probably still soundly asleep in his bedroom. He'll need to give him a talk about his sleeping habits, soon.

 

Connor brushed off the pure white snow on the objects' cover, revealing a slim, bone-white coloured scrawl against the solid black.

 

_Death Note._

 

 A multitude of information popped up against his visual processor, divulging to him all of its secrets.

 

Cover: Black leather

 

Manufacture date: 1̤͓̦͢095͔6̯͜38̢̼9̦͝7

 

Object delivered by ??

 

Price: ???

 

....

 

What? 

 

Connor closed his eyes and ran diagnostic test through his internal processors. Were his visual processors corrupted? This had never happened to him before.

 

DIAGNOSTIC TEST REPORT: CLEAR.

 

NO ERROR DETECTED.

 

His eyes flew opened and he blinked mildly in surprise. If there was no error in his processor... then, the information _is_ actually accurate...

 

That made aboslutely no sense.

 

Connor's eyes drifted down to the thin book again and he ran his thumb along the book. The leather was smooth under his touch, like it had been well used for a very long time. He pondered on its use.

 

Death Note. A notebook of death? Won't notebooks already 20 years out of date? This thing belonged in the museum, not meant to be soaked in the snow. 

 

Connor flipped open the book, hand ghosting over the edge of the page. Every single page was empty, not even a single word or name to reveal its owner, save for the black cover page where he spotted a small line of neatly scrawled words stating:

 

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

 

A non existent chill found its way through his body, as if a virus had dug through his veins and left him with a cold after feel. He narrowed his eyes and analysed the book again. Again. And again. Yet no new information came out of his search. Was this a joke?

 

Perhaps someone thought it was funny to send an android an antique notebook and watch his reaction.

 

Or perhaps... 

 

Connor fiddled with the book in his hands and closed the wooden door as he stepped back into the house. 

 

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

 

But what prank would be so elaborate as to include in a fake printed notebook? Those things weren't cheap to purchase nowadays, the printing machines once so abundant were now rare and scarce to find.

 

_If the cause of death is written within the next 40 **seconds**  of writing the person's name, it will happen. _

 

What if it actually worked? Would that make him a murderer? Although, he  _had_  killed a few people and androids before this... it was simply the nature of his work. But now, with no strings attached and no consequences and no Amanda breathing down his neck to tell him what to do and- _What should he do?_

 

It had to be a joke. Connor did not believe in magic, especially those where a person could die with just a flick of a pen.

 

Sumo's sudden whining caught his attention. It was staring at the television, the bright red and blue police lights flickering from the screen scaring him. Oh. It was a live feed of a crime scene on the news.

 

"... group of 10 HK400 series androids were found burnt and disfigured by owner Carlos Ortiz, investigation is still taking place... Ortiz was still nowhere to be found..." 

 

10 androids... Murdered in cold blood... By yet another human.

 

And conviniently beside the newscasters' face was a picture of Carlos Ortiz. 

 

Connor hesitated for a moment, before taking out a pen to write.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have motivation to continue... :( Maybe after exams I will write more


End file.
